


See The Stars

by MurphysLaw



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hoban Washburne wanted to do was see the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Stars

All Hoban Washburne wanted to do was see the stars.

The poisonous smog which covered his home planet and left the air a stale yellow, blocked them out, but he knew, behind it, they were there, shining bright. The million stars of the 'verse.

He knew all the constellations of by heart. When he lied back on the soggy mud and looked up, he could see them in his mind eye, beckoning him to come to them. He imagined the many moons of this planet, shining a bright white, trying to break through the smog, but never quite managing it, the people on the surface on them, looking down at the fog ball of the planet, taking for granted the stars over their head.

He couldn't help thinking it was unfair that he was born on this crappy back planet which didn't even have the night sky. The most beautiful thing in the 'verse, least that's what he believe then, and after all these years, they still were, but now tied with his beautiful wife, not that he would say she was tied to anything to her face. He would trade his life away for one glimpse of it.

When a ship comes, Wash would eagerly prise stories out of the crew with anything he could find. It was rare, there planet was poor, and only once in a blue moon did they come to trade. But he got what he needed to keep the dream alive in his head.

It was one of the ships who gave him a way out, a co-pilot from a Knorr Class Freighter, told him if he could get into flight school, and pass, he would never regret it. Told him they were the most amazing thing he's ever seen, and he's been everywhere that's worth going.

And suddenly, without warning, he had a way to finally see the stars.

And through effort and hard work, with more lows than high, he managed to do more than see the stars which hung in the sky like beacons, he managed to fly among them.

And he wouldn't change that for the 'verse.


End file.
